Out-of-Home Media (OOHM) is commonly used to deliver marketing messages in advertisements to consumers driving or walking passed digital signage as well as individuals present in a particular area for an extended period, a captive audience. Currently, the content of these advertisements is directed towards any passer-by in anticipation that at least some will notice the advertisement and have a need for the product/service being marketed.